1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having an improved a detergent container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, washing machines are apparatuses for washing laundry by rotating a cylinder-shaped rotary tub filled with laundry and washing water. As a type of washing machines, there are drum washing machines and pulsator washing machines. In the case of drum washing machines, a rotary tub is horizontally disposed and laundry is lifted upward and falls along an inner circumference of the rotary tub when the rotary tub forwardly or reversely rotates on a horizontal axis, thereby washing the laundry. In the case of pulsator washing machines, a rotary tub including a pulsator is vertically disposed and laundry is washed using a water current generated by the pulsator when the rotary tub forwardly or reversely rotates on a vertical axis.
In upper portions of drum washing machines or pulsator washing machines, a detergent containing unit is installed to dissolve a detergent in washing water supplied into the inside of the rotary tub from an external water source and supply the detergent dissolved in the washing water into the rotary tub.
General detergent containing units include a solid detergent container for containing a powder type detergent formed of particles and a liquid detergent container for containing a liquid type detergent, which are separated. When the liquid type detergent is used, it is necessary to couple an additional liquid detergent container with a detergent containing unit.